


Valhalla, I am coming

by numinousnumbat



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Slight swearing, canon levels of drinking, canon levels of feasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numinousnumbat/pseuds/numinousnumbat
Summary: Odin arrives to take his rightful place in Valhalla, and then the Warriors Three show up. A missing scene fromThor: Ragnarok.





	Valhalla, I am coming

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged for "Major Character Death," but it's for characters that died in canon, and this entire piece takes place in Valhalla. No one gets more dead. 
> 
> Title is from Led Zeppelin's "Immigrant Song."

Nine valkyries on nine black winged horses brought Odin to Valhalla. Trumpets sounded, banners fell from the impossibly tall ceilings, and everyone came to kneel before him, row after row, hundreds and hundreds of the bravest warriors from as far back as when Yggdrasil was but a seed and history began.

Odin alighted from the horse, shaking off old age and enjoying his pain-free joints. His eye was still gone, but he wasn't surprised, that was part of the price he had paid. He didn’t miss it.

Brynjar Ólafsson, who had fought by his side in Æsir–Vanir War, who died stepping in front of an arrow meant Odin, stood first. “My king,” he said. “We have long awaited you joining us, and we would be honored if you take your rightful place at the head table.” He bowed deeply.

“Brynjar, it is good to meet again, and yes,” he said. He recognized some of the faces in the crowd and the others would become more familiar to him in time as they told each other their stories, of battles won and foes defeated.

He followed Brynjar past table after table, each table overflowing with game and fruit and nuts and mead. He walked up the dais to a table that was lit with huge silver candlesticks. At the center of the table, a wooden seat that was carved with the story of Odin himself. That seat was pulled out, ready for him, and as he stepped closer. Huginn and Muninn, his ravens, flew to perch on the back of his chair. There was a large tankard of mead ready for him and he picked it up and held it in the air.

All of the warriors were watching in rapt attention and they copied his movement, holding their tankards up with him.

Odin surveyed the people below him. “Each of us had our own journey here, but we journey together now. To Valhalla!”

The place erupted into a deafening roar, cheers and yelling and stomping. Huginn and Muninn krawwed and flapped their wings. Odin’s heart pounded in excitement for what was to come in a way that he hadn’t felt in a millennia or more. He gulped his mead and watched his warriors do the same. He sat down and the feast began.

The only way time was tracked in Valhalla was by the increasing number of warriors that joined them. Odin easily slipped into the rhythm of this place, after all, it had always been his to rule. They trained and they feasted, a cycle they would repeat until it was time for the final great battle of Ragnarok. After that? Maybe the Norns knew, Odin did not.

It was early in the feasting and Odin was eating some of the finest boar he had ever had the pleasure of tasting. Trumpets sounded from outside, and Odin looked over to Brynjar to see what was happening.

“An especially brave warrior has come home to Valhalla,” he said. “A honored warrior who will help lead us into victory during Ragnarok, a Hersir that will be like your right hand.”

“I will greet this warrior in person,” Odin decided at once. He stood and started to make his way towards the doors. The trumpets sounded again.

“Two of the bravest,” Brynjar said, bowing his head slightly in respect.

The trumpets sounded again.

“We have been thrice blessed,” Brynjar said. “It is a glorious day.”

By this time, Odin was almost at the doors at the back of the hall, which opened for him as he neared. He walked outside and saw three valkyries sitting on their horses. In front of them, three men were bowing deeply in thanks to the valkyries for their safe passage to Valhalla. The three turned in tandem towards the hall, towards Odin and at once Odin recognized Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg.

“Well, shit,” Odin said under his breath.

“My king?” Brynjar asked.

“Er, well, I suppose I’m already here.” He looked around. Maybe Ragnarok could start this instant and he wouldn't have to deal with his eldest son's terrible friends. No Ragnarok? Fine. “Warriors Three,” he said, raising his voice so those that were close could hear.

“So you _are_ dead,” Hogun interrupted. “May that coward Loki die in battle so he can arrive here and I can kick his ass.”

“Loki didn’t kill me,” Odin said, exasperated. “He is young, and only a god of mischief: he was never a threat. Now, where was I?” he asked Brynjar.

“Warriors Three,” Brynjar murmured.

“Right,” Odin said. “Warriors Three, for your bravery and the deaths you gave, welcome to Valhalla.”

“I could eat,” Volstagg said and walked into the hall.

Odin used all of his patience from his lifetime as a king to not sigh so loudly that those around him could hear.

Fandral and Hogun followed Volstagg. Fandral tipped his head at Odin as he passed. “Can’t wait to fight in Ragnarok by your side.” He was smirking.

Brynjar watched them reverently. “The greatest warriors,” he said.

“They’re ok,” Odin said.

“The Norns -” Brynjar started.

“Honestly, they’re kind of a pain in my ass,” Odin said. “Brynjar, my friend, I’m going to need extra mead to deal with those three, you understand?”

Brynjar bowed deeply. “My king.”

“Thank you, Brynjar,” Odin said. Yeah, he was going to need so much mead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I described this idea for a scene to my friends as I walked out of the film. I loved the film, but the Warriors Three deserved better. I was fine with them dying in battle - that's who they are and what they would want - but their story didn't feel finished to me, and that's why I wrote this.
> 
> I am on [tumblr](https://numinousnumbat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
